


Trust

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [42]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: “Do you trust me?”





	Trust

“Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly.”

“You sure?”

Olivia looked up into mischievous blue eyes.

“Yes.”

His gaze softened to one filled with so much love it took her breath away, and she smiled up at him, then opened her mouth.

James smiled, lifted the piece of cake a little higher, then brought it to her lips; making sure to get some icing on her upper lip before depositing the morsel onto her tongue.

She quickly chewed, then swallowed just as James lowered his mouth to hers; licking away the icing before kissing her.

Both hummed.

Their wedding cake was delicious.


End file.
